


InspiredByOQ Mini Drabbles

by sweetandsassy56



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetandsassy56/pseuds/sweetandsassy56
Summary: All of the drabbles I wrote for the lovely art I decided to write about.





	1. I'm Going To Miss Him

Day 1: I’m Going to Miss Him

_ This is a quick fic to praise the wonderful manip of Robin and Regina cuddling on a flight together done by the lovely hopeful_feathers_evilregal or her twitter is @orchidfeathers!  _

She was still looking out the window with her earbuds in. The only comfort she was taking was from his hand interlocked with hers. It had been 3 hours into their flight and he could tell something was bothering her the minute they arrived at the terminal gates. It was supposed to be a happy time. Henry just married his love, Ella, and they were expecting their first child. But his wife was so quiet he knew that something wasn’t right. 3 hours of silence was long enough.

He reaches over and pulls one of her earbuds out. She quickly looks at him about to protest but he just smiles at her.

“You want to talk about what’s bothering you milady?” he asks her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

She sighs and squeezes his hand tightly before letting go. Dropping her head to his shoulder, closing her eyes she whispers, “I miss our son. I feel like I am never going to see him again. He lives in a country halfway around the world and is married. He’s happy, I know, but I just wish my baby was still that 10 year old boy who ran around with a fairytale book wanting to prove he was a knight in shining armor.”

She chokes up on the end and he knows she is close to tears. He misses Henry too, but watching your first child grow up and become a young man has been so hard on her. He should have known this was going to eat her up. It was eating him up as well.

He looks down at her and raises her chin up to look at him. He kisses her forehead and then lifts her head up so he can pull the armrest up. “Come here Gina.”

He pulls her onto his lap and lets her curl against his chest as he holds her tight, running his fingers through her hair. He puts her other earbud in his ear and listens to what she is currently playing on her phone. It’s one of Henry’s favorite songs when he was a teenager.

He kisses the top of her head and whispers into her hair, “I miss him too Gina.” 

Of course they still have Roland and Rene to raise and take care of, but that doesn’t mean he won’t miss his oldest son more than anything. 

He falls asleep holding Gina as they listen to Billy Joel’s Piano Man play through the earbuds. Henry will always be with them.

_ Fin _

_ This is just a short little drabble but I hope it does the manip justice because I love it so much! Much love XO ~Emmie _


	2. A Bet Lost

Day 2: A Bet Lost

_ I love anything Megan manips but her Manip i think that was made originally for the Oblivion verse done by @SomewhereApart gave me a drabble idea and I ran with it! Hope you love it! For @darthraydor _

“EMMA! This isn’t funny!” Regina yells to her best friend from across the hall. She lost the bet and was now being forced to dress up and go out dancing with her and Ruby tonight at some fancy new lounge somewhere downtown. She really thought she could hold her alcohol and now that her stomach betrayed her, she has to ditch the sweats and tshirt on her lazy weekends for a night out.

“Oh shut up Regina! This is going to be fun and you know it. You need to live a little! Law school shouldn’t make you want to sit in the house all day and do nothing.” Emma walks into Regina’s room and goes to help her curl her hair. 

“Plus you should know I’m the champion at holding down tequila shots so you have no choice.”

Regina frowns at Emma in her mirror as Emma takes the curling iron out of her hands and helps her finish. “I almost beat you.” Regina mumbles and sits still so Emma doesn’t end up burning her. 

A few minutes later Emma finishes putting her hair in tight coils and walks across the hall to grab the clothes she picked out for her. Knowing her and Ruby it would show to much skin and she wouldn’t be able to breathe.

Emma walks back in with a flimsy Red top with lace trim, a black pencil skirt with buttons down the side and black, thigh high boots with a 4 inch heel to them. 

Regina raises her eyebrow to the sky and laughs thinking Emma is joking. The look on her face however says she isn’t so she sucks it up and gets dressed.

Looking in the mirror she has to admit she looks hot even to herself. Emma outdid herself, but she still felt like the clothes were uncomfortable and tight as she kept trying to pull the skirt down.

Emma swatted her hand away. “Stop pulling your skirt down. You have the legs so flaunt them.” 

As her, Ruby and Emma enter the lounge little did she know her legs, hell her entire body would grab the attention of New York’s most elite socialite, Robin Locksley. 

After a shot of tequila and a push from Ruby she walks over to the man who has been watching her for the last 45 minutes. He eyes her as she walks over to him with a little sway in her hips. The liquid courage makes her tongue a little lose as she attempts to flirt with him.

“You know if you take a picture it will last longer.” She says to him.

He throws his head back laughing, “I’m afraid milady that a picture would not do your beauty justice,” she blushes as he continues, “What’s your name milady?” he asks as she shakes the hand he holds out to her.

“Regina,” she says a little too loudly.

“Well would you care to dance Regina?” he asks as he pulls her close to him as he stands up. 

Speechless, Regina just nods her head and watches as he shrugs his tux jacket off. 

He holds her tight as they go round after round on the dancefloor. Little did she know Emma was right. Living a little was exactly what she needed; as she lied on Robin’s couch a few hours later in his penthouse while his tongue was doing unfathomable things between her thighs.

_ Fin _

_ Nothing too much right??!! First time I’ve ever written anything like this so hope y’all like it!  Much love XO! ~Emmie _


	3. I Can't Explain It

Day 3: I Can’t Explain It

_ This is a little drabble for the lovely Hyperion Heights AU that the beautiful @CarolinaMR9 created! I hope you enjoy this little drabble I wrote inspired by your lovely manip. _

She is walking the empty streets that night after a very long shift at the bar that night. Even though she had other employees there, she was the one who had to cash out all the registers and it is Labor Day weekend and she promised her staff an early night.

That’s when she sees him sitting on the bench that overlooks downtown Hyperion Heights. He has come into her bar the last several nights to go sitting in the quietest nook at the top of the bar in order to look out the window and read his book. The book changes every couple of days but that look of sadness never goes away. His look of longing never leaves his eyes, ever. 

She never really talked to him before. All she knows is his name is Robert and that he works down the street from her at the neighborhood hardware store. The only reason she knows that is because she has to go in there from time to time for tools to upkeep the bar.

Roni continues to look over at him and decides to go sit with him. She can’t explain this pull she has towards him especially since she never has had a conversation with him.

She tries to talk herself out of this but she ends up sitting on the bench next to him, crossing her legs and looking over to him. He doesn’t move much just glances over at her and then glances back down the street.

“You know if you watch the yacht on the marina long enough it looks like it is actually moving.” He says softly.

Roni looks at him and sees that look in his eyes again; like he wishes he was on that yacht sailing away. He’s looking at her curiously but also with that feeling of being lost and alone behind his eyes. It’s the same way she has been feeling for the longest time. 

She smiles softly and offers her hand out to him. “My name is Roni.”

He takes her hand in his and feels this jolt of electricity he has never felt before. He doesn’t pull away but takes her hand in his and says, “It’s nice to meet you Roni. My name is Robert.”

He isn’t the only one who feels the pulse of electricity. She feels it as well and it makes her slightly nervous. Is it possible that they know each other?

“I’m sorry to ask this, but have we met before?” she asks.

He shakes his head nervously as he feels that pull as well; like a memory he has forgotten but he wants to remember. “No milady. And believe me I doubt I’d ever forget meeting you.”

_ Fin _

_ Hope y’all enjoy this little short work. I really wish we could have scene a cursed Roni with a cursed persona of Robin. Much love XO ~Emmie _


	4. Would You Stop That?!

Day 4: Would You Stop That?

_ This is for the lovely @starscythe as her manip of Regina and Robin lounging around a giant oak tree made me realize it may have happened in one of those scenes that happened off camera ;) This is set during the missing year and is loosely based around them sneaking around and finding places to be themselves without prying eyes on them. _

He looks over at that smug smile on her face and wants to wipe it off he face. She did it on purpose he knows it and so does she which is why she has her head turned away from him, giggling until her heart is content.

She knows he hates when she uses magic and especially when she uses it to scare the hell out of him. Damn minx is what she is. 

He looks over at her and she’s looking at him with a small smile on her face. He throws his things to the ground and lays down with his back against the tree, crossing his arms. He looks mad enough she thinks but it won’t last long. It never does .

“Would you stop that?” He rolls his eyes at her when she bursts into laughter again. “It’s not funny. Damn you Regina! I told you I hated when you do that shit.”

She just keeps smiling, “Did you really think I wouldn’t take full advantage of you having your back turned to me?” 

He just rolls his eyes and looks away from her. “Like I said, damn you.”

“Well if you don’t like me and my magic then why do you insist on the little private excursions?” Regina fires back at him. She was just having a little fun; and maybe she is poking the bear but she doesn’t let him know that.

“You think that is what this is about? That I don’t like you or your magic? Christ you are so oblivious sometimes to the things that are right in front of you.” 

“Me? You got irritated because I played a joke. Who’s being oblivious now?”

“Robin sits up and pulls Regina around to look directly at him. “That’s now why I got mad and you know it. Do I hate when you use magic yes? But it’s not because I hate you or your magic.” She tries to pull away from his gaze but he cups her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. “Regina I am angry because you act like there isn’t a witch tracking your every move. All magic comes with a price so even a silly spell can make you vulnerable to her finding you.”

“Why do you care so much for my safety? Don’t you realize I can take care of myself?” She pulls his hands away and stand up to face away from him. He is stirring up feelings inside her again. God she knew going with him again was a bad idea. Robin can’t fall for her. Honestly she can’t keep falling for him.

“Oh fuck it!” He stands up and turns her around. Pulling her towards him he crashes his lips on hers.

She is shocked to say the least and wants to pull away. But his lips and his hands on her face make her surrender to the passion stirred up inside her. She responds by pulling him closer to her as she wields her hand around his neck into his hair.

They continue to explore each other, roaming their hands across each other’s body. They pull away for air and rest their foreheads together, catching their breaths.

“Regina don’t you see,” he runs his fingers through the lengths of her hair and cups her cheek, “God, you stubborn queen, I love you. I can’t watch you ruthlessly put your life on the line knowing that I have you in my life.”

She’s speechless. This is more than she can take. She doesn’t know what tomorrow will bring but today she just reaches for the man that loves her and brings his lips to hers again.

_ Fin _

_ Missing year first kiss feels! I hope y’all enjoy. Much love XO ~Emmie _


	5. A Breath of Fresh Air

Day 5: A Breath of Fresh Air

_ This little drabble is inspired by the amazing @madnephelite manip of Regina in a beautiful blue gown/coat and Robin as a knight. I just found it going through all the different manips and was shocked I’d never seen it before. Sorry M! I hope I do it justice! _

It’s the middle of October and the breeze is blowing her long locks along with the wind. She needed this air. The castle was nothing but a suffocating mass of loneliness. She never really got the freedom she desperately craved. If her mother knew she had ridden Rocinante out in the middle of her lessons, the punishment was going to be severe. Hopefully she can blame her monthly pains for the reason she decided to disappear for a little while.

SNAP! She whips her hair behind her to the source of the sound that interrupts one of her few moments of solitude and peace. 

He emerges from the shadow of the trees with one hand up in surrender and the other holding his helmet. “I’m sorry milady. I didn’t mean to startle you,” he says to her.

She lets out an annoyed sigh. It looks like her moment of peace is broken. “It’s alright. It’s not like you intended to follow me.” 

He raises his eyebrow in question about to ask her what she me means but she stops him with her question. “My mother sent you didn’t she?”

He looks down at the ground, “Yeah she did. I’m sorry. I really did intend to stay quiet.”

She just huffs and sits down on the log next her, bringing her head to rest into the palms of her hands. She’s in deep shit now. Mother is going to kill her. Apologies be damned. Magic and more bruises were to come and the pain is just never going to go away is it?

He comes to sit down next to her and begins to rub his hand up and down her back. Usually she would jump at this man’s touch but he is soothing her in a way she has needed for a long time. 

She looks up at him and asks, “Can I sit here a little bit longer before you have to drag me back?” 

“Of course. Take all the time you need. Honestly I’d rather be out her than stuck with all the others in the dining hall. This is a lot more peaceful,” he replies.

She lightly smiles and sits up to look at the trees in the distance as they blow in the wind. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Yeah this is definitely more peaceful than any part of the castle.

She opens her eyes and sees him staring at her with his bright blue eyes. “What are you staring at?” she asks him curiously.

He looks down shyly, “I’m sorry. It’s just you look so beautiful in that color blue your majesty.”

A light blush creeps up her cheeks. “Thank you. I made it myself. The flowers make me feel at peace.”

He smiles at her and she continues, “I know that sounds weird but ever since I was a girl white flowers always surrounded my bedroom window. It made me feel better going to the window and looking at them whenever my lessons brought along stress.”

She looks back at him and sees him staring at her again. She has no idea why she just told him that. She’s never told anyone that story. “I’m sorry I don’t know why I told you that.”

“It’s okay your majesty. Sometimes talking helps you forget whatever is on your mind.”

“You can call me Regina. What is your name soldier?”

He pulls her hand to his hand to his lips and places a light kiss to her knuckles. “My name is Robin of Locksley, Regina.”

_ Fin _

_ Okay I’m a little obsessed with writing young Regina and Robin so I hope y’all enjoy this little drabble. I’ve so enjoyed writing for InspiredByOQ! Much love XO! ~Emmie _


End file.
